realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Archons
Archons are Outsiders created by Aurum, guardians who fight against chaotic forces and aid those of Orderly alignment. Description Archons typically take the form of metallic creatures brimming with divine light. They are powerfully built, orderly creatures who wear heavy armor and generally wield equally heavy weapons. Often stoic, many Archons never speak, leaving words to those who command them. Culture Most Archons make their homes on the Elemental Plane of Order, within which they are the primary residents. The majority of Archon society is set up in a militaristic way. Their orderly cities contain barracks, military citadels, armories, and blacksmitheries. Types Archons area divided into a number of diverse types. Copper Servants and workers of the archons. Copper Archons are blacksmiths, craftsmen, and engineers among the Archons of the plane of Aurum. Rarely seen outside of their realm. Iron The infantry and soldiers of the Archons. The Iron Archons are some of the most numerous of all their race. These Archons are among the most simple and silent. Steel A larger variation of the Iron Archon, often called a Marut. Steel Archons are juggernauts among the armies of Archons. Maruts also often command legions of Iron Archons. Brass Heralds, messengers, and scribes of the Archons. Brass Archons often accompany Silver and Gold archons to assist them. They are among the most slim Archons, and little suited to combat. Glass Also called Spyglass Archons, the Glass Archons are scryers and watchers, specially made to detect chaotic forces growing in power across the known Void. Silver Casters of the Archon forces, Silver Archons wield Aurum magic to great effect. Silvers are some of the highest ranking of all Archons. Mithril Sometimes called Kolyaruts, Mithril Archons are scouts, spies, and infiltrators. Gold Gold Archons are the leaders of the Archons, generals and governors. Most Gold Archons have centuries of tactical and strategic experience, though they are also very skilled and powerful combatants as well. Platinum Platinum Archons are little more than a myth, considered to be gods of the Archons. Some say that Gabriel was a Platinum Archon. Metallic Dragons Archons in dragon form. Though rare, metallic dragons are extremely powerful. They come in the same varieties as the normal Archons, though each is much more powerful than their ordinary counterparts. Lantern Archons Lantern Archons are a special type of good archon created by and for Angels. They are small creatures of pure light who serve their angelic masters in many capacities. While some angels are served by only a few Lantern Archons, the military commanders of Heaven are known to command thousands. Known Archons Gabriel Gabriel is an enigmatic being from many points in history. A servant of the greatest good, the full identity of the being known as Gabriel is not entirely certain. Some beliefs claim that he is the first Archon, while others claim he is a god, angel, or some other type of being who first created the Archons. Geometria A female archon of the Gold variety. She is a general of great skill, having led many campaigns against Discord and nameless horrors from the edge of the known Void. Correlatius The chief Glass Archon, who can collect and reflect the light of time, allowing him to see partially into the future. See Also Return to the Index of Races, or check out other kinds of Outsiders. Category:Races Category:Outsiders